Re Boot
by Leila Zen
Summary: Hanya kisah persahabatan biasa antara Halilintar, Taufan, dan Gempa. Terinspirasi lagu Vocaloid "Re Boot". Dan... Aku bingung mau nulis apa :v Ga jago bikin Summary :v Langsung baca sajalah yah? Mind to RnR? Silahkaan /tebarbunga


Da-Tadaaaaaaa..!

Leila disini akan membawakan story gaje untuk kalian! Kuharap kalian tak keberatan, terimakasih sudah berbaik hati membaca fanfic ini.. ihiks... :'(

Zen: Ngedrama amat -_- ?! Yasudah, Daripada mendengar celoteh dari orang ga beres ini, mending langsung baca aja, Doozo... Happy Reading!

Leila: Zen Jahat!

Zen: BODO!

**Re Boot**

**Disclaimer**

**BoBoiBoy © Animonsta Studio**

Hah?! Kata siapa?! BoBoiBoy Punyakuuuu!/Plakk

**Re Boot © Jimmy Thumb-P**

Aku sama sekali tidak berniat untuk merusak ceritamu, yaah meskipun kalo aku yang buat jadi terasa jelek. Aku hanya iseng membuat cerita Re Boot versi BoBoiBoy. Jadi, Aku pinjem ceritanya ya Jimmy-San, Pleaassee /Sujud-sujud.

Aku buat One-Shoot! Terlalu malas untuk bikin cerita ber Chapter.

**Warning!**

**No Super Power, Abal-Abal, Gaje, Mungkin OOC sedikit? Pelagiat, Typo , Yang ga suka tinggal klik Close aja, Ada Genre selain Friendship dan Drama looh! Enjoy~! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Taufan's POV -**

Aku Taufan, dan orang yang pakai topi Jingga disampingku ini, namanya Halilintar. Dia sahabat baikku, yaah, meskipun sejujurnya, aku sedikit tidak suka dengan sifat super cueknya. Sore ini, Kami sedang menunggu sahabat kami, Gempa. Kami menunggu Di lapangan olahraga yang tak jauh dari Sekolah kami, SD Pulau Rintis. Setelah puas bermain bola dengan teman yang lain, Kami akan pulang bersama seperti biasa.

"Heei! Gempaa! Ayo cepat kita pulang! Nanti keburu malam!" teriakku, begitu melihat Gempa yang berlari kecil dari jauh, menuju kemari.

"Iyaa!.." jawabnya dengan ceria.

Ah, aku senang bisa bersahabat dengan dia. Gempa orang yang periang dan baik. Dia selalu bisa membuatku akur kembali dengan Halilintar bila aku sedang bermusuhan dengan lelaki beriris merah itu. Pokoknya dia sempurna!

"Ah.. Teman-teman, maaf membuat kalian menunggu.." kata Gempa sedikit terengah-engah.

"Heeh, seperti biasanya, kau lambat." kataku sedikit bergurau dengannya.

"Hehehe.. Iya, iya maaf.. Yang penting sekarang aku sudah datang."

"Ya sudahlah, untungnya kau tak selambat Taufan saat datang ke sekolah." Hei! Sedang damai-damainya, si Hali malah mau ngajak ribut denganku. Huh!

"Aku tidak lambat! Aku cuma kesiangan waktu bangun tidur!"

"Ya itu karena kau terlalu banyak bermain dengan Video Game murahanmu itu sampai larut malam."

"Ha? Kau sendiri terlalu banyak membaca komik! Sampai-sampai kau dimarahi Cekgu Papa karena melamunkan cerita komik itu saat pelajaran!"

"Apa?!"

"Mau macam-macam denganku?!"

"Heei! Sudah hentikan kalian berdua!" Seperti biasa, kalimat itu muncul setiap aku dan Halilintar saling melempar ejekkan.

Kami pun berhenti, dan membuang muka satu sama lain.

"Eh! Iya! Aku baru ingat kalau aku menyimpan sesuatu untuk kalian!" Gempa langsung membuka tasnya. Ia mencari sesuatu untuk Aku dan Halilintar.

Kira-kira apa ya?

"Nah, ini dia!"

Sebuah bungkusan mainan kecil. Ada gambar tokoh kartun pahlawan super yang sedang tren saat ini. Pahlawan Super penguasa 3 Elemen.

"Waah! Apa ini?" Aku dan Halilintar langsung menerima, dan mebuka bungkusan itu.

"Ini kan.." kulihat Halilintar tersenyum kecil saat mengetahui isi bungkusan itu.

Sebuah gantungan kunci berbentuk kilat berwarna merah. Lebih tepatnya lambang elemen petir dalam cerita pahlawan super itu.

"Waah! Ini keren!"

Aku sangat gembira begitu aku mendapatkan sebuah gantungan kunci juga. Namun dengan bentuk yang berbeda. Bentuk angin topan. Lambang elemen angin dalam cerita itu juga.

"Lihat! Aku juga punya!" kata Gempa sambil menunjukkan sebuah gantungan kunci berbentuk lambang Elemen Tanah.

"Lambang elemennya sesuai dengan nama kita. Ini tanda persahabatan kita. Aku harap kalian menyukainya."

"Ini keren sekali! Aku sangat menyukainya! Terima Kasih, Gempa." kataku sambil mengaitkan gantungan kunci itu di retsleting tasku.

"Ayo pulang, sudah semakin sore nih." kata Halilintar.

"Iya, Ayo Taufan!"

Kami pun berjalan bersama menuju kerumah. Aku melihat gantungan kunci merah yang terkait di retsleting tas milik Halilintar mengkilap terkena sinar matahari.

"Hei, Hali. Gantungan kuncimu keren." pujiku padanya. Yaah, buat damai sedikit.

"Thanks, punyamu juga keren."

"Tak sekeren punya mu."

"Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu padamu."

"Cuma orang bodoh yang tidak bilang keren pada gantungan kuncimu!"

"Apapun yang terjadi, punyamu lah yang paling keren."

"Punyamu."

"Punyamu."

"Punyamu, Hali!.."

"Punyamu, Taufan..!"

"PUNYAMU!"

"PUNYAMU!"

"POKOKNYA PUNYAMU!"

"Haduuh! Kalian berdua, hentikaaaan!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Then, The Next Day-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Halilintar's POV- **

Bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi siang ini. Akhirnya aku bisa pulang setelah seharian belajar. Aku pun berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah, untuk menunggu Taufan dan Gempa untuk pulang. Dan sampailah aku. Tak lama kemudian, Taufan dan Gempa muncul.

"Hai Hali!" kata Gempa menyapaku dengan gembira sambil memegangi bola sepak. Sedangkan Taufan? Ia sedang sibuk memainkan PSP nya.

"Oi! Ayo kita pergi."

Aku pun melangkah mendahului mereka. Melihat Taufan yang sedari tadi sibuk bermain dengan dunianya sendiri, aku tak tahan ingin mengerjainya.

"AWAS TAUFAN! ADA KECOA DIDEPANMU!"

"HIIIIHHH! MANA?! MANA?!"

"Ppffff..." Aku hanya menahan tawaku saat Taufan reflek memeluk Gempa karena ketakutan.

"Heii! Itu tidak lucu!"

"Hahaha! Habisnya kau asyik sendiri terus! Aku kuatir nanti kau jatuh tidak sadar ada lubang didepan."

"Huh!" Taufan pun kembali memainkan PSP nya, dan kami pun kembali berjalan.

Tak terasa, kami sedang melewati jalan raya. Aku pun semakin penasaran, sebenarnya apa sih yang dimainkan Taufan sampai lupa dunia.

"Hei, seru sekali ya gamenya?"

"Menurutmu?"

Aku pun menengok sedikit kearah PSP nya. Dan dengan iseng, aku menekan asal tombol yang ada di PSP Taufan.

"Hei! Hei! Hentikan! Haliiii! Hentikan!"

Tanpa mempedulikan Taufan, Aku terus menekan asal tombol PSP itu sambil tertawa kecil.

"Hayoo! Kalah kau! Kalaaahh!"

"H-Hali! Taufan! Hentikan!" Gempa berusaha menghentikan kami, namun tidak berhasil.

Karena Taufan terus menghindarkan PSP nya dari tanganku, tanpa sengaja, aku menjatuhkan PSP kesayangannya itu. Setelah terbentur keras ke tanah, benda itu pun hancur. Taufan yang melihatnya pun langsung membatu. Ya ampun! Apa yang sudah kulakukan?!

"Uuhh.. Taufan?" aku memastikan Taufan tidak marah.

Namun aku lihat, kini kedua mata beriris biru langit Taufan tengah dipenuhi air mata. Aku semakin merasa bersalah padanya.

Tiba-tiba Taufan berbalik, dan mendorongku sekuat tenaga. Aku tak melakukan perlawanan sama sekali.

"KAU SUDAH PUAS KAN?! INI YANG INGIN KAU LIHAT IYA KAN?! BRENGSEK KAU!" Taufan berteriak penuh kemarahan kepadaku.

"A-Aku tidak.. Maafkan aku Taufan!"

Taufan langsung memukul wajahku. Aku pun tertunduk, dan aku melihat Taufan akan memukulku sekali lagi. Kali ini usahanya gagal, karena kini aku berhasil menahan kedua tangannya.

"Taufan! Maaf!"

"TUTUP MULUTMU!"

"Hei! Hentikan! Taufan! Hali! Aku mohon!"

Karena sibuk menahan pukulan Taufan, aku tidak menyadari Gantungan Kunci tanda persahabatan kami, terjatuh dari tasku. Benda itu terlempar ke tengah jalan raya.

"Oh, Tidak!" Gempa yang melihatnya langsung pergi berlari untuk mengambilnya.

Sepertinya benda itu sangat berharga baginya. Sampai-sampai ia rela pergi ke tengah jalan untuk mengambilnya. Tiba-tiba sebuah Truk dengan kecepatan tinggi melintas kearah Gempa.

Gempa tak bisa menghindar, karena baru saja ia melirik kearahnya, Truk itu telah tepat berada didepannya.

Taufan yang tadinya menatapku dengan tajam, tiba-tiba mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah belakangku. Aku awalnya heran sampai...

BRAKKKK!...

Suara mengerikan itu terdengar ditelingaku.

"GEMPA!"

Taufan langsung berteriak begitu suara itu terdengar. Dan Aku pun reflek menoleh ke belakang. Sampai tak percaya dengan apa yang ada di hadapanku.

"Gempa!"

Aku dan Taufan langsung berlari menghampiri Gempa yang kini tubuhnya tergeletak berlumuran darah.

"Gempa! Hei! Ayo bangun! GEMPA!" Taufan mengguncang tubuh berdarah Gempa, berusaha membangunkannya.

"Sadarlah Gempa!" Aku menggenggam tangannya. Dingin. Dinginnya tangan Gempa membuatku takut.

"GEMPA!" Air mata deras menuruni kedua pipi Taufan.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Gempa.

Aku tak percaya ini. Katakan ini cuma mimpi! Aku harus bangun! Sekarang juga! Supaya aku bisa melihat wajah ceria Gempa sekali lagi..

"Hei, Gempa.. Ayo bangun.."

"Tidak... Tidak..." Aku mulai mendengar isak tangis Taufan.

Taufan sudah tak bisa menahan kesedihannya lagi. Ia pun memeluk tubuh dingin Gempa erat-erat. Dan tangisan Taufan mulai terdengar keras.

Aku mulai melihat orang-orang mengerumuni kami. Beberapa dari mereka sibuk menggunakan telpon genggam mereka. Sepertinya memanggil Ambulance atau memanggil Polisi. Aku melihat didalam Truk itu sudah tak ada pengemudinya. Sepertinya dia melarikan diri.

Sudah berakhir..

Gempa sudah pergi...

Aku tak akan bisa melihat tawanya lagi...

Aku tak akan bisa menghabiskan waktu dengannya lagi...

Aku...

Aku...!

Aku telah kehilangan sahabat terbaikku...!

Ini semua salahku...!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Gempa's POV-**

Perlahan, aku membuka mataku. Aku sedang berada di sebuah taman pemakaman. Tiba-tiba aku melihat dua orang anak bertopi, menggunakan pakaian hitam. Tunggu... Mereka kan Halilintar dan Taufan! Sahabat-sahabatku! Tapi... Kenapa Taufan menangis? Ada apa sebenarnya?

"Ini semua salahku.." kata Taufan lirih.

Halilintar melirik kearah Taufan.

"INI SEMUA SALAHKU! KALAU BUKAN KARENA BENDA ITU, DIA PASTI MASIH ADA DISINI!... Gempa..." apa maksudmu Taufan? Berhentilah menangis.

"Taufan.. Maaf.." Halilintar memegang bahu Taufan. Namun Taufan langsung melepaskan tangan Halilintar dengan kasar.

"TUTUP MULUTMU! TAK PEDULI BERAPA KALI KAU MINTA MAAF, GEMPA TAK AKAN PERNAH KEMBALI! INI SEMUA SALAHMU!" Ia pun berlari pergi meninggalkan Halilintar.

"Taufan!.." kulihat Halilintar gagal menghentikan langkah Taufan.

Halilintar pun terdiam. Kulihat tangannya bergetar. Aku bisa melihat air matanya jatuh diiringi isakan tangisnya.

"Gempa... Maafkan aku kawan..."

"H-Halilintar..."

Baru saja aku akan menenangkan Halilintar, aku baru menyadari kalau aku tembus pandang! Seperti Hantu! Kemudian, aku melihat batu nisan dengan banyak karangan dan taburan bunga yang masih segar, tepat dihadapan Halilintar. 'Gempa' Tertulis jelas di batu nisan itu.

Tunggu! Itukan namaku!

Tidak mungkin.. Ini tidak mungkin terjadi...!

Aku...

Sudah meninggal?...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tak terasa, Hari pun berganti. Kini aku masih bisa hadir di Dunia ini. Sebagai Hantu. Karena urusanku di Dunia masih ada yang belum selesai. Entah urusan apakah itu. Aku berada di sekolahku dulu, SD Pulau Rintis. Aku lihat semua anak kelas 6 pergi keluar kelas menuju lapangan bola. Aku melihat Taufan tengah berkumpul bersama teman-teman yang lain, dan mulai bermain bola.

Aku bisa melihat wajah ceria Taufan, bersenang-senang bersama teman-teman yang lainnya. Syukurlah, Ia sudah tak sesedih kemarin. Aku tak rela melihat sahabatku menangis keras karena aku meninggalkannya.

Tapi, dimana Halilintar? Aku masih ingat jelas, saat aku masih hidup, Halilintar pasti selalu ikut bermain bola.

Ah! Itu dia! Halilintar sedang berdiri didekat lapangan bola sambil membaca komik.

Tiba-tiba, ada bola menggelinding kearahnya. Bola itu berada tak jauh dari hadapannya. Saat Halilintar hendak mengambil bola itu dan mengembalikannya pada teman-temannya, Taufan lebih dulu mengambilnya. Halilintar menatap Taufan, ia ingin bicara dengan Taufan. Namun Taufan segera membuang mukanya dan kembali ke lapangan untuk bermain bola.

Halilintar menunduk. Kenapa Taufan menyalahkannya? Kini ia tau Taufan membencinya. Dia juga menyalahkan Halilintar atas kematianku. Harusnya ia tidak seperti itu. Aku lihat, ia memegang gantungan kunci miliknya dan milikku. Tangannya mulai bergetar, dan aku melihat mata Ruby nya berkaca-kaca. Ia mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat.

"MASA BODOH!"

Halilintar pun berlari pergi. Sepertinya ia kesal Taufan. Padahal dirinya sudah mengalah, dan mimta maaf, tapi Taufan tidak memaafkannya. Disisi lain, ia merasa sedih dan bersalah karena kematianku disebabkan olehnya.

Oh tidak. Mereka kini bermusuhan. Karena kematianku. Jadi ini urusanku yang harus kuselesaikan? Menyatukan persahabatan mereka kembali. Tapi apa yang bisa kulakukan? Aku tak akan bisa bicara dengan mereka. Melihatku saja mereka tidak bisa. Tak ada yang bisa kulakukan. Karena Aku sudah mati!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Six Years Later-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tak ada yang bisa menyadari keberadaanku. Kecuali seekor kucing hitam yang sekarang menghampiriku. Aku sedang terduduk di gang kecil dipinggir jalan raya. Dan kucing hitam itu pun berbaring disampingku.

Aku benar-benar lelah menunggu lama. Menunggu kedua sahabatku yang bermusuhan dapat kembali bersahabat lagi. Aku tak bisa melakukan apapun selain melihat mereka yang semakin berjauhan. Aku memeluk lututku, dan menundukkan kepalaku.

Aku mendengar seseorang datang. Seorang pria tinggi yang menggunakan Topi hitam garis merah. Juga jaket yang warnanya sama dengan topi yang ia pakai. Saat aku melihat wajahnya, dia memiliki mata dengan iris berwarna merah. Apakah itu.. Halilintar? Teman masa kecilku?

Padahal aku sudah menunggu lama sekali, tapi tak terasa, ia sudah sebesar ini. Tapi A'ku masih ragu apakah dia Halilintar atau bukan. Penampilannya benar-benar berubah. Dulu, Halilintar biasa menggunakan Topi dan Jaket jingga. Aku yakinkan diriku kalau dia Halilintar, dan mengikutinya dibelakang.

Dia berjalan menuju salah satu Universitas di Pulau Rintis. Jadi Halilintar sekarang sudah kuliah. Aku bangga sekali.

Dia memasuki sebuah bangunan, lalu menaiki lift menuju lantai 3. Begitu sampai di lantai 3, pintu Lift terbuka. Tiba-tiba Aku melihat seorang pria yang menggunakan topi biru tua dimiringkan ke kanan. Dan warna pakaiannya pun selaras dengan topinya.

Apakah itu Taufan? Ini pasti Taufan! Halilintar dan Taufan kuliah ditempat yang sama?.. Aku tidak percaya ini.. Kedua sahabatku kini dipertemukan kembali setelah sekian lama berpisah.

Orang itu menoleh kearah Halilintar begitu menyadari seseorang datang. Mata Halilintar membulat tak percaya dapat bertemu Taufan disini. Namun aku tau, sakit di hatinya kembali terasa begitu teringat Taufan pernah memalingkan wajahnya, dan menyalahkan dirinya saat kematianku dulu.

Halilintar buru-buru melangkah pergi dari hadapan Taufan sambil menutup wajahnya menggunakan Topi. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat Taufan memegang tangannya. Halilintar pun menoleh kearah Taufan.

"Halilintar... Maaf... Maafkan Aku...!" Aku bisa melihat air mata mengalir deras di wajah Taufan.

Begitu mendengar kalimat itu, Halilintar pun tak bisa menahan air matanya. Halilintar pun menggenggam tangan Taufan dengan kedua tangannya.

"Bagaimanapun juga... Akulah penyebab kematian sahabat kita..." kata Halilintar lirih.

Taufan langsung memeluk Halilintar erat-erat.

"Tidak...! Ini salahku juga...! Harusnya aku tidak menyalahkanmu...! Aku tak mau kehilangan sahabatku untuk yang kedua kalinya...! Maafkan Aku Hali...!"

Halilintar hanya bisa menangis dipelukkan Taufan.

Aku tak bisa menahan air mataku begitu melihat mereka kembali berbaikan. Akhirnya... Setelah sekian lama...

"Halilintar... Taufan..."

Tanpa mereka sadari, aku memeluk mereka. Sebagai tanda betapa bahagianya aku mereka bisa kembali bersahabat.

Aku sangat...

Bahagia...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam itu, Halilintar dan Taufan pergi ke SD Pulau Rintis. Hei, apa yang mereka lakukan disini malam-malam begini? Mereka pergi ke lapangan bola tempat kami bermain bola dulu saat masih kelas 6. Aku ingat tepat disini, aku memberikan mereka tanda persahabatan. Ngomong-ngomong soal tanda persahabatan, mereka sudah tak menggunakannya lagi di retsleting tas mereka. Namun di retsleting jaket mereka.

"Hei Hali. Ingat tempat ini? Gempa pernah memberikan hadiah keren ini pada kita, tepat ditempat ini dulu." kata Taufan tersenyum.

"Iya, aku tak akan pernah lupa." balas Halilintar singkat. Namun dengan senyuman bahagia.

"Kira-kira Gempa sedang apa ya disana? Apa ia masih ingat dengan kita?"

"Entahlah, tapi aku yakin dia tak akan lupa, selama kita juga ingat padanya." Halilintar mengeluarkan gantungan kunci milikku dari sakunya.

"Hei, Gempa.. Aku harap kau beristirahat dengan tenang disana." kata Taufan sambil menatap langit yang ditaburi jutaan bintang.

"Jangan pikirkan kami, kami sudah bersahabat kembali. Kau tak perlu repot kemari untuk melerai kami saat bertengkar, atau bermusuhan seperti dulu." kata Halilintar yang ikut menatap langit.

Mereka berdua pun berdoa, dan aku tau mereka sedang mendoakan ketenanganku. Aku yang sedari tadi berdiri dibelakang mereka hanya bisa tersenyum bahagia.

Akhirnya...

Setelah sekian lama menunggu...

Aku bisa melihat kalian kembali bersahabat...

Aku bersyukur bisa memiliki sahabat seperti kalian...

Dengan ini...

Selesai sudah urusanku...

Aku..

Bisa kembali dengan tenang...

Tubuhku mulai dipenuhi oleh cahaya. Sebenarnya aku masih ingin berada disini bersama kalian. Tapi Sudah saatnya aku kembali. Perlahan tubuhku mulai memudar bersama dengan cahaya.

"Selamat Tinggal..." ucapku pada mereka.

Tiba-tiba mereka berdua menoleh ke belakang. Sepertinya mereka bisa mendengar suaraku barusan.

Terima kasih Sahabat-sahabatku..

Kalian telah memberikan waktu hidup yang menyenangkan untukku...

Aku tidak akan pernah menyalahkan kalian sebagai penyebab kematianku...

Kalian adalah Sahabat terbaikku...

Aku akan menunggu kalian disini...

Tapi.. Jangan terlalu cepat menyusulku ya...

Aku...

Menyayangi Kalian...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Fin-**

Aaaahh... Akhirnya selesai jugaaa ^^…

Berakhir dengan gajenya. Niatnya ingin membuat Bitter-Sweet Endingnya terasa, tapi malah jadi Gaje.. :'v

Ah sudahlah.

Kuucapkan Terima Kasih sebesar-besarnya pada:

Jimmy Thumb-P, Lagunya yang berjudul Re Boot benar-benar ngepel/ Eh ralat, maksudnya nge-feel. Aku suka.

Animonsta, yang sudah meminjamkan karakternya padaku. Khukhu.. :v

Asistenku tercinta Zen Charmelion. Yang sudah membuat poster ff ini.

Zen: Tunggu, SEJAK KAPAN AKU JADI ASISTEN SITU?!

Leila: Oh, ralat. Maksudnya Babu ku tercinta-/Plakk

APAAN SIH?!

Dan Para Readers yang bersedia membaca Story ini.

Akhir kata, Aku sudah menyiapkan boneka Voodoo untuk para Silent Reader! HEHEHEH.../sPlakkk

Zen: Abaikan dia. Sekali lagi, terima kasih.. Jaa!

**Review Please.**


End file.
